tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
TV Patrol North Mindanao
TV Patrol North Mindanao is the local news network broadcast of the ABS-CBN Regional Network Group in Cagayan de Oro City. It has been the most watched news program in Cagayan de Oro City and Misamis Oriental. The newscast is a tabloid-style format (inspired from United States local television newscasts) and the program delivers news headlines about current events in Northern Mindanao (Region XII), since 2018, Caraga Region (Region XIII) and parts of Western Mindanao (Region XVI) It is aired live daily from the ABS-CBN Cagayan de Oro Newscenter at 5:00 PM Monday to Friday, simulcast also on Channel 2 in Bukidnon, Channel 7 in Ozamiz City, Channel 4 in Iligan City, Channel 9 in Pagadian City, Channel 42 in Dipolog City, Channel 11 in Butuan City, Channel 12 in Surigao City and Channel 26 in Tandag City. It is also shown abroad through ABS-CBN Regional Channel via TFC (The Filipino Channel) and on radio via MOR 91.9 For Life! Cagayan de Oro. It also delivers news throughout the day via News Patrol North Mindanao bulletins. TV Patrol North Mindanao maintains a 24-hour shift of reporters, cameramen and drivers with coverage over the provinces of Misamis Oriental, Misamis Occidental, Lanao del Norte, Lanao del Sur, Bukidnon, Camiguin, Agusan del Norte, Agusan del Sur, Surigao del Norte, Surigao del Sur and Dinagat Islands along with the entire Zamboanga del Norte, Zamboanga del Sur and Zamboanga Sibugay. History As TV Patrol Cagayan de Oro (1995-2001) The newscast was first broadcast on May 1, 1995 as TV Patrol Cagayan de Oro. It was the first program that replaced the Davao City-produced TV Patrol Mindanao (now TV Patrol Southern Mindanao) as its main regional newscast. It was initially anchored by Katherine "Kathy" Uba-Bermudez, together with Aljo Trinidad, Rommel Gantalao, Carlo Lomibao, Evangeline Lacambra, Priscilla Maniquiz, Mike Banos, Celine Hermenegildo and Jobelle Fernandez as its first set of regional reporters. It has since covered stories ranging from natural disasters, man-made disasters, religious conflicts, tribal conflicts, political controversies, social issues and crime stories in Region X. The launch also made Bermudez the first ever female regional news presenter in Philippine TV history in a regular capacity. In 1996, Trinidad left the program to anchor another regional newscast, TV Patrol North Central Luzon (formerly TV Patrol Dagupan, now TV Patrol North Luzon). In 1997, Lomibao & Hermenegildo were transferred to TV Patrol Socsksargen (now TV Patrol South Central Mindanao). Ana Lee Lugod, Katrina Louise Neri and Mylene Pabayo were hired as new reporters for the newscast and Edward Cayetano became co-anchor of Bermudez. In 1999, Railyn Joy Tabanao joined the anchor's chair together with Bermudez & Cayetano. As TV Patrol Iligan (1999-2006) On July 5, 1999, TV Patrol Iligan was launched. It was the first local news program in the Iligan City area with Priza Cinco, Rey Paraguya, Gil Luzon and Ronnie Enderes as its first set of anchors-reporters together with Vhanizza Cabantac, Eric Guerrero, Angelica Joy Gallentes and Raina Yu. Former Davao-based personality PJ Dela Peña was the last anchor of the newscast before it got cancelled in 2006. Despite the cancellation, ABS-CBN Channel 4 Iligan airs an hourly news bulletin with Enderes and Roxanne Arevalo. As TV Patrol Northern Mindanao (2001-2018) On May 7, 2001, TV Patrol Cagayan de Oro was renamed as TV Patrol Northern Mindanao. In February 2, 2004, Alden Bacal would become the main anchor for the newscast. He was later joined by Shiela Joy Labrador on January 15, 2007 as his co-anchor. Bacal would soon leave the newscast a month later to successfully run for a seat in Cagayan de Oro's city council. On April 30, 2007, PJ Dela Peña together with his fellow Iligan personalities joined in the Cagayan de Oro newscast to integrate the two editions into a unified TV Patrol Northern Mindanao, serving the entire Region 10. Until 2011, it used a dual-presenter format before briefly adopting, in 2012, the national edition's triple presenter format. Notably, TV Patrol Northern Mindanao is the first regional TV Patrol newscast to use the new TV Patrol visual and audio packages which were introduced on June 30, 2010 for the national newscast. The localized version for Northern Mindanao was introduced on August 9, 2010. On May 2, 2011, TV Patrol Northern Mindanao celebrated its 16th anniversary followed by 17th anniversary on May 7, 2012 and 18th anniversary on May 6, 2013. TV Patrol Northern Mindanao had introduced once again their new OBB, logo, studio set, visual and audio packages. On June 2, 2014, TV Patrol Northern Mindanao celebrated its 19th anniversary. TV Patrol Northern Mindanao is the third regional TV Patrol newscast to use the 2013 TV Patrol new OBB, logo, studio set with a brighter flooring and background, visual and audio packages which were introduced again on July 29, 2013 for the national newscast. The localized version for Northern Mindanao was introduced on August 12, 2013. In the same year, with the departure of co-anchors Lorenzo Luzon and Primy Cane, Dela Peña became the sole presenter. On May 1, 2015, TV Patrol Northern Mindanao and ABS-CBN Cagayan de Oro celebrated its 20th anniversary and inserted a "20" to its title card. On July 13, 2017, TV Patrol Northern Mindanao updated its logo, opening billboard and graphics while its lower thirds are changed to Arial font to match the national TV Patrol. This is the fifteenth regional TV Patrol to update its graphics, similar to the national newscast. Relaunch as TV Patrol North Mindanao As a cost-cutting measure to digitalize ABS-CBN Regional stations, aligning with Channel 2 Manila, the newscast further extended its coverage into the Caraga region, formerly served by TV Patrol Caraga, and rebranded as TV Patrol North Mindanao by July 2, 2018. TV Patrol Caraga anchor Charmaine Awitan and all of its reporters (including Richmond Hinayon) are carried over to the newscast. Before the change, it had already served the Cebuano speaking areas of Zamboanga del Norte and Zamboanga del Sur beginning 2012, when TV Patrol Northwestern Mindanao (then later branded Nuebe Patrol, which is independently produced by affiliate MIT-RTVN Pagadian) ended its telecasts and its news team had fused into the Cagayan de Oro bureau. The OBB was slightly updated to reflect the change (also adopted by TV Patrol North Luzon and TV Patrol South Central Mindanao, which were also launched on July 2, but among the new super regional news programs it is the only one that uses the current national graphics package throughout the telecast, with its lower thirds now using the Gotham font used in the national edition). It now serves hundreds of thousands of viewers in the Cebuano speaking areas of the Zamboanga Peninsula, Northern Mindanao and Caraga regions both in analog and digital free to air and cable television. Area of Coverage # Cagayan de Oro City and Misamis Oriental # Ozamiz City and Misamis Occidental # Iligan City and Lanao del Norte # Marawi City and Lanao del Sur (also covered by TV Patrol South Central Mindanao) # Malaybalay City and Bukidnon # Mambajao and Camiguin # Gingoog City # Butuan City # Surigao City # Bislig City # Tandag City # Bayugan City # Cabadbaran City # Agusan del Norte # Agusan del Sur # Surigao del Sur # Surigao del Norte # Dinagat Islands # Dipolog City and Zamboanga del Norte # Pagadian City and Zamboanga del Sur (also covered by TV Patrol Chavacano) Current anchor * PJ dela Peña (News Chief) Current reporters # Angelo Andrade (Cagayan de Oro) # Charmane Awitan (News Desk-Butuan) # Roxanne Arevalo (Iligan) # Rod Bolivar (Cagayan de Oro); relief anchor for dela Peña # Maricel Butardo (News Desk-Cagayan de Oro) # Dynah Diestro (Dipolog) # Richmond Hinayon (Butuan) # Che-Che Tanate-Verendia (Executive Producer) # Joey Yecyec (Cagayan de Oro) Former anchors & reporters # Aljo Trinidad (moved to ABS-CBN TV-32 Dagupan) # Rommel Gantalao # Carlo Lomibao # Evangeline Lacambra # Celine Hermenegildo # Priscilla Maniquiz # Mike Banos # Jobelle Fernandez # Mylene Pabayo # Ana Lee Lugod # Katrina Louise Neri # Katherine "Kathy" Uba-Bermudez (1995-2001) # Gean Tulang # Priza Cinco # Roy Perfuma # Edward Cayetano (1997-2004) # Railyn Joy Tabanao (1999-2004) (now on SMNI TV 43 Davao and now Los Angeles, California, USA) # Alden Bacal (now with 102.5 Brigada News FM Cagayan de Oro) (2004-2007) # Kim Quilinguing # Marebec Cagalawan # Rey Paraguya # Rey Ampalayo # Gil Luzon # Primy Cane (2010-2014), (now with ABS-CBN TV-2 Manila (DWWX-TV) as reporter) # Lorenzo Luzon # Gen Salon # Angeline Siwagan (moved to ABS-CBN Iloilo) # Joel Ramirez (moved to DXAB Radyo Patrol 1296 Davao as Operations Manager) # Sheila Joy Labrador-Cubero # Greanne Mendoza # Ronnie Enderes # Trini Ladringan-Velasco See also * TV Patrol * DXEC-TV * DXEC